1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video output device capable of performing time-sharing output of a plurality of video streams.
2. Background Art
With digitization of broadcasting and AV equipments, home AV equipments now have various types of functions.
For example, a display device such as a TV has a function of displaying a menu on a screen for a viewer to operate a remote control to select an item for changing the video and audio settings. Such a display device also increases in screen size owing to the plasma technology, and this enables a plurality of viewers to simultaneously view the screen.
In such a case, a menu screen is temporarily necessary for only a viewer who is operating a remote control, and is a disturbance to other viewers.
As an art for enabling each of a plurality of viewers to view a different screen in the same TV, a display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is used for example. According to this display device, dual screen display of two different images is performed by time-sharing on a single screen so as to perform time-sharing display of two different videos. Accordingly, a viewer wearing shutter glasses that open in synchronization with a display timing of one of the videos can view the one video, and a viewer wearing shutter glasses that open in synchronization with a display timing of the other video can view the other video.
The shutter glasses are capable of separately blocking light to left eye and light to right eye, with use of a liquid crystal shutter, a polarizing filter, or the like. The shutter glasses perform opening and closing control on shutters so as to perform stereoscopic video display. The control is performed such that a viewer views left-eye planar videos and right-eye planar videos which are alternately displayed one by one, with his left eye and right eye, respectively.
With the appearance of TVs that realize stereoscopic video viewing, there is an expectancy that TV viewing with shutter glasses becomes popular.